Dictionary Drabbles
by L'ApresMidi
Summary: Join me as I flick through my dictionary and write about the two words at the top of the pages . Different genres ,lengths ,something for everyone ! Full summary inside :


Dictionary Drabbles

Hello! Here I am again ,well and truly bitten by the FF bug.

I was in a Spanish class with a espanol~ingles dictionary when this idea came to me – I would flick through my dictionary and stop at prompt is the two words at the top of the pages, to make an idea based on both of them.I think the length will vary ,depending on how good the prompts are ;so we'll see.I'm looking forward to using a mix of genres too; I'm best at angst ,so tell me how humour etc goes :) I am going to put a definition with any rarely used words are all unrelated.

Enjoy :)

Warning – possibility of slash later on – only mild but slash.

DISCLAIMER:I dont own Alex Rider,or other characters. I am merely using Anthony Horowitz's characters.

If anyone really gets hit by inspiration by one of these and wants to continue, I would be very grateful if you ask first/let me read through/reference me. Thank you x

Nausea/Nerve.

Alex's head span. The drug which had been injected into his spine was making everything blurry and blocks of colours , and in the hot stuffy room of the club, his stomach was rolling.

_It's a mission,a cover,_ he reminded himself. _Theyre expecting you to be used to this drug, seeing as you supposedly sell it. Just ten more minutes and you can throw it up in your hotel bathroom. _

He couldn't even focus on the vital information his target was confiding in him, he was trying to find a steady point to focus on to keep his balance on the chair. He couldn't take much more of this.

Controversy/Copy

"You're doing WHAT?"

Alan Blunt blinked once, then smiled gently at his youngest agent. "Enrolling Julius at Brookland."

The spy fell onto the oh-so familiar grey chair in front of him.

"Why?"

"Because he wants to learn and redeem himself and ,as you two are pretty much copies of each other, he can pretend to be you when you're on missions."

Alex gaped at the man telling him this. He had said things Alex considered lunatic before ,but this was off the scale. He and Julius were getting along now but still...

"...Do you know how much he likes to embarrass me? "

Blip/Blunt

The assassin snuck through the window his contact had left unlocked that night and surveyed his environment. A small , generically decorated room, on the 14th floor of a small, exclusive hospital in London.

Alan Blunt lay sleeping in the narrow bed, his drip still attached and machines constantly monitoring. Earlier that week, he had been poisoned ,a neat job ,also prepared by the killer hunting for a hypodermic needle to penetrate the saline drip. He approached the bag ,and added a large amount of the poison- a useful fluid he had acquired from the peoples of the rainforest – the pure poison of a tree frog. Supremely fast acting and as it was unknown to the hospitals of Great Britain,antidotes were far too far to even be a possibility. The killer watched as the heart monitor flickered and then went out ,with a quiet 'blip'. The murdered slipped again out of the window and made his way to the car waiting below. His revenge had been exacted.

Risotto/Romance 

Jack nodded her thanks as the plate was placed in front of her. This was turning out to be HER night, no assassins, no gunfire , no car chases.

She glanced at the man sitting opposite her, paying her her luxury dinner at the Ritz. She had no idea how she deserved a man like him ,but here he was, looking after her, and Alex too.

She picked up her cutlery and took a bite. Heaven . After 10 years of microwave and 10 minute meals, the idea of food created with labour and love was still new to her.

She swallowed the mouthful and smile at her beau.

"It's not quite as good as yours Ben."

Deplete/Desperate- 

"Please!"

Alex was . He wanted to go home. He wanted to see Tom. He wanted to see Jack, to kiss her on the cheek and tell her he was safe now.

And technically, he was. The enemy were all dead. The threat was neutralised. He was free, really, to leave Greece, but for MI6's stupid,stupid errors.

They had, once again , forgotten the minor, essential details- Alex's credit card for his part was dead. No money. His real one had been left at home; he couldnt afford for the someone to find him. He had no way of buying a ticket.

And so he had no way home . He was sitting in the dust , near Delphi, begging the tourists , like some common homeless boy. And he supposed he may as well have been. His run from the factory had left his clothes torn and muddy. His face was gaunt,and slightly bloody, and his disguise left his hair black and his skin olive. He wanted to cry- how could they find him? He was 70 miles away from where his mission had started, and the factory in which he was investigating had suffered a large explosion – everyone had died.

"Sir! Please! Just some cash, please ,I need a plane home,I've lost everything in a ! Don't leave me here!".

The young teenager walking past looked at him . Then, totally unexpectedly, he turned around, looped his arms around Alex's shivering frame and helped him up.

"I'll drive you to the airport."

So thats it for now! I hope you enjoyed last one was for a friend, upon seeing a crying man at a train station as he'd lost his ticket, bought him another one. He received a letter from him ,telling him he was a ' wonderful human being' and to 'not let the world take that from him' .Made me so proud.

Reviews...I'm not going to lose my dignity begging shamelessly for reviews... All I'm going to say is -If you've EVER posted on here, you'll know how much they mean to you. So, please :) On 'Oh Loving Hate, I saw people favoriting it and even favoriting me :O But no review :( You have to log in anyway, a little review saying why youre favouriting it REALLY makes my day. 3

Will do more if I get a good response-

Yours,

ApresMidi xx


End file.
